


Broken Arrow

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the great green arrow is stuck on crutches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arrow

Oliver limped his way up into the loft. He could hear Felicity following behind him, but he was trying to be quick. The problem was each time his foot hit the ground a sharp pain shot through his leg. He hissed, but did his best to get into the loft before his girlfriend.

There had been a mishap involving jumping from a building and landing wrong. He probably would have been if he hadn't tried to keep going after that. Pushing through the pain had always been his style. He did this even after John, Thea, and Felicity told him to fall back. The only thing he cared about was catching the guy they were after. They did of course, but now he was paying for it. His leg was swollen and had the most disgusting mix of purple and yellow bruising. 

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted when she reached him. 

He sighed heavily. 

"You tried to leave your crutches in the cab," she snapped. 

"Tried being the keyword, I guess," he carefully turned his body towards her.

Felicity thrust the crutches into his arms. "Use them." 

"I don't need them. I'm doing just fine," he tried to give them back. 

She gave that signature glare that always made him wither. He hated being on the receiving end of that look. 

"Walking around on it is what injured it in the first place. Well, that and falling on it, but you need to use them. The doctor said stay off your foot."

He grumbled. "But I'm the Green Arrow. I don't use crutches." 

If it was possible she glared harder, burning right through him. 

"Okay," he mumbled. 

He held onto the crutches and got them into the proper position. Letting out a long sigh, he limped his way towards the couch. 

"This is stupid," he said as he tried to keep his leg up. 

"You do look pretty stupid right now." 

"Felicity," he whined. 

"Sit down and I'll get you some of that tea you like," she waved her hand at him. 

He was on the verge of pouting, but he decided that he could deal with Felicity getting him some tea. Plopping down on the couch, he shoved the crutches aside. 

"Put your foot up," Felicity shouted from the kitchen. 

"But," he started to say.

"I know you hate feet on the coffee table, but you are going to deal with it, so put a pillow on it and put your foot up." 

There was a part of him, a big part if he was being honest, that liked it when Felicity bossed him around, but right now he was feeling more like a child being scolded. He pouted and tossed one of his fluffiest throw pillows onto the table. Leaning back, he propped his foot up. 

Felicity brought him his tea and leaned over the couch to kiss the top of his head. He tilted his head up and she kissed his lips gently.

"I don't want you to baby me," he muttered. 

"Don't lie," she said, leaning back, "You love it." 

He opened his mouth to protest, but she started moving her fingers through his hair. 

"Okay, you can come sit next to me and do that." 

She giggled, "That's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> being stuck on crutches sucks and making oliver share my pain makes me feel better. this also helped brighten my kind of shitty night. hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> **edit:** just got a bad sprain I have to stay off of. Thank you for the well wishes!


End file.
